Uke Wanna be
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Di sini saya memperingatkan, jangan pernah membuat Ukemu marah. Apalagi jika Ukemu tersebut memiliki Nafsu lebih besar daripada dirimu.! Warning ! Lemon Yaoi. SasuNaru Or Narusasu, Typo(s), Canon, Abal. Namun intinya bukanlah posisi mereka dalam Top maupun Bottom. Tapi kebersamaan yang mereka jalanilah yang membuat mereka saling berarti satu sama lain.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **_by __Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair : **Sasunaru-Narusasu

**Note : **Setting cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia telah selesai. Kedamaian telah kembali pada desa-desa. Dan Naruto berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke ke Konoha. Dan Poin besar disini Neji tidaklah meninggal.

**Warning.!**

Canon, OOC-ness, Typo(s), Yaoi, Abal, Dsbg.

Malam yang semakin larut mengalir begitu tenang. Perumahan penduduk desa Konoha sudah semakin gelap seiring dimatikannya lampu pada setiap rumah yang menghantarkan para pemilik rumah untuk beristirahat. Bulan yang terang menyinari setiap sudut celah yang bisa ia lewati. Menggantikan sang Mentari untuk memantau kehidupan dipermukaan bumi pada malam hari. Yang menjadi saksi bisu setiap hal peristiwa yang terjadi dikehidupan ini. Tak luput dari sorotan sinar rembulan yang menyusup melalui celah sederetan kayu beratap prisma tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk berlindung dari panasnya siang hari dan dinginnya malam hari. Dan tak seperti para pelaku dunia yang sedang terlelap oleh malam yang telah larut. Dua penghuni bangunan tersebut tampak masih aktif saling bergumul diatas alas yang berdecit seirama dengan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Setiap decitan dari kayu yang sebenarnya tak rapuh bagaikan backing vocal yang mengalun mengiringi suara desahan dan erangan para pelaku yang dengan asyiknya bermain di malam yang tak lagi dingin. Malah suhu yang telah memanas membuat semakin derasnya uap yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit. Menciptakan kilatan-kilatan licin pada kulit nan eksotis. Menggeliat, terbawa lengkungan pada setiap liukan membawa nikmat.

Setiap gesekan, rabaan, kecupan dan lumatan mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal pada setiap syaraf yang membuat otot menegang senang. Tersampaikan pada otak yang semakin menginginkan lebih, lebih dan lebih. Kabut nafsu yang telah menutupi logika. Namun logika yang sebenarnya tidaklah keberatan dengan semua ini. Logika kudua insan saling mendukung menyatu dalam kebahagiaan atas kebersamaan dan penyatuan dua tubuh yang berbeda. Tidak peduli akan semakin lengketnya tubuh mereka dan semakin basahnya alas yang mereka gunakan. Yang mungkin saking basahnya tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka nanti. Otak yang dipenuhi nafsu dan tubuh yang semakin ingin mengeluarkan hasrat tampak semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Menambah decitan dan erangan tanpa jeda. Yang pada akhirnya menghantarkan kedua insan tersebut pada dunia putih nan indah akan kenikmatan yang telah mereka capai bersama. Meletupkan buih putihg yang semakin menyembur menjadi-jadi mebasahi perut, kulit, dan apapun yang dekat dengan sumber berasalnya kenikmatan dunia yang telah mereka capai. Melenguhkan nama pasangan masing-masing, yang masih bertahan pada pemikiran hanya diri sendiri dan nama yang tercintanyalah yang memenuhi setiapa oktaf dan nafas yang mereka hembuskan.

Tubuh polos yang telah bermandikan keringat dan cairan lainnya tersebut jatuh menimpa tubuh polos lain di bawahnya. Senyuman mengembang pada bibir yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas tersebut. Ini adalah ke-12 kalinya ronde yang meraka jalani pada malam hari ini. Dan sudah cukup menghabiskan tenaga dan energy, yang mereka tahu lebih cepat terkuras daripada jika harus bertarung mati-matian di arena terbuka sebuah misi atau peperangan yang biasa mereka jalani.

"Hei Sasuke". Suara basah nan serak dari pemuda yang tengah ditindih memanggil nama pemuda diatasnya.

"Hn,." Hanya gumaman dari pemuda yang berada diposisi atas tersebut untuk merespon sapaan pasangannya. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh pemuda dibawahnya, masih merasa nyaman dengan posisi istirahat yang seperti itu. Walau penyatuan tubuh diantara mereka masih belum dilepaskan.

"Kau lelah ?" Tanyanya lanjut.

"Hn, Naruto." Jawab pemuda diatasnya. Yah, sekarang kita telah mengetahui nama masing-masing dari pelaku utama dicerita ini.

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah,! Biar aku yang akan melanjutkannya." Ucap Naruto riang dengan cengiran yang senantiasa mengembang pada bibirnya.

Alis Sasuke berkerut. Tadinya Sasuke pikir setelah ini dia akan melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Tubuhnya sudah merasa lelah, walaupun memiliki stamina lebih sebagai seorang ninja, namun kegiatan ini sungguh cukup untuk menguras energinya. Daripada jika ia harus disuruh untuk bertarung tiga hari tiga malam tanpa jeda.

Naruto dan Sasukepun membalik tubuh mereka, masih dengan penyatuan yang tak berubah.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah Naruto yang sekarang berada diatasnya. Naruto dengan cengiran yang masih melekat pada wajahnya yang berhiaskan 3 garis kumis kucing desetiap pipinya.

"Aku mulai ya ." Ucap Naruto seraya menggerakan pantatnya naik memperlihatkan batang kejantanan Sasuke yang terbenam pada lubangnya. Menyisakan kepalanya saja dan kemudian secara cepat menurunkan badannya kembali.

"Ah…" Desah Naruto mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke masih menatap wajah berseri Naruto lekat-lekat. Wajah itu terlihat semakin semangat tanpa menyiratkan kelelahan sedikitpun. Baiklah, ronde ke-13 baru akan dimulai. Tapi Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikmati saja keagresifan Ukenya. Tanpa membantu gerakan dari sang uke. Sasuke ingat mereka memang selalu melakukan dengan lebih dari delapan ronde. Tetapi itu semua berkat Naruto yang tidak ingin cepat beristirahat. Entah tidak terbataskah Stamina yang dimiliki Naruto. JIka pasangn lain biasanya Seme-lah yang akan memaksa melakukan ke ronde lebih lanjut. Tapi untuk pasangan SasuNaru, Ukelah (naruto) yang tidak pernah puas dengan ronde yang diberikan semenya. Apakah keberadaan kyuubi di dalam tubunyalah yang membuat staminanya tidak pernah habis dan membuat nafsu bercintanya sangatlah tinggi. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan jika ialah yang menjadi Uke dari seorang Naruto. Memiliki Seme dengan stamina yang seperti tidak pernah habis, dan melakukan puluhan ronde tanpa kyuubi yang akan menyembuhkan lubangmu pada esok harinya, Sama sekali tidak ia bayangkan. Maka beruntunglah dia yang berada pada posisi seme dalam hubungan ini. Anak bodoh ini adalah ukenya dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi Ukenya. Sasuke menyeringai, melihat betapa senangnya Naruto ketika prostatnya dihantam oleh kejantanan Sasuke.

"Ahh….." Akhirnya ejakulasi yang ke-14 berhasil Naruto keluarkan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian setelah mendapat remasan kuat dari dinding Naruto, Sasukepun mengeluarkan Ejakulasi yang ke-13 di dalam lubang Naruto yang tertanam dalam. Yah, ejakulasi yang dialami Naruto memang lebih banyak, karena Sasuke memberikan bonus pada bagian Feroplay di awal permainan.

Mendapat semburan keras mengenai prostatnya. Membuat Naruto mendesah berkepanjangan. Sasuke mengernyit heran, menyadari milik Naruto yang kembali ereksi.

'Ku kira ini yang terakhir, namun sepertinya kegiatan ini akan berlanjut kebeberapa ronde lagi. 'Ok jangan remehkan ukemu Sasuke'. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, saat Naruto juga sedang menatap wajahnya.

"Yang selanjutnya, akan segera datang Sasuke." Dengan senyuman charming yang penuh semangat.

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan bersiap menikmati service dari ukenya untuk yang selanjutnya.

.

.

Obsessssssssion

.

.

Matahari yang baru berada seperempatnya di langit bumi sebelah timur tampak begitu terang menyinari permukaan bumi. Tampak suasana yang begitu asri di salah satu desa besar di negeri HI ini. Semua telah berjalan dengan lancar dan kedamaian telah kembali datang di hiruk pikuk kehidupan dunia ini yang akan selalu berwarna oleh banyaknya tokoh dan generasi pewaris masa depan yang merupakan inti bagi kehidupan di permukaan bumi. Dan setiap insannya merupakan permata yang sama berartinya untuk menambah warna pernak-pernik dari setiap kisah kehidupan.

Sudah satu tahun semenjak perang dunia ke IV berlalu. Kehidupan telah kembali berjalan dengan normal. Termasuk kehidupan di desa damai nan asri ini. Desa Konoha telah lama selesai direnovasi sepenuhnya setelah kerusakan parah akibat serangan dari Pain beberapa wakru silam. Tampak jalanan Konoha semakin banyak orang berlalu lalang, memperlihatkan akan semakin sibuknya kegiatan yang akan dilakukan penduduk desa Konoha seiring semakin tingginya matahari.

Seluit warna jingga tampak melompat-lompat dengan gesitnya dari satu atap keatap yang lain. Wajah Tan berseringai rubah tersebut seperti biasa tampak begitu sangat bersemangat. Yah, Sosok tersebut adalah ninja penuh kejutan dan pembawa onar nomer satu di Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, Pemuda yang sebelumnya sangat dibenci oleh penduduk akibat monster yang berada di dalam tubuhnya dan selalu mendapat tatapan tajam dari penduduk desa, kini telah membalikan semua keadaan itu. Naruto kini adalah seoarang pahlawan, Bukan hanya pahlawan Konoha, melainkan juga adalah pahlawan dunia. Kunci kemenangan dari perang dunia yang telah banyak memakan korban. Siapapun yang mendengar namanya pasti akan terkagum-kagum. Tujuan Naruto untuk mendapat pengakuan dari seluruh penduduk desa kini telah tercapai. Dan tinggal salangkah lagi impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage orang terkuat nomer satu di Konoha akan menjadi kenyataan. Itulah penyebab dari cengiran lebar yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Dan kelian tahu penyebab dari sorot mata penuh kebahagiaan Naruto adalah berkat kembalinya Sahabat, saudara, dan tambatan hatinya yang merupakan satu orang telah kembali kesisinya. Yah, orang tersebut adalah Uciha Sasuke, sosok yang telah tiga tahun berusaha Naruto kejar dan Naruto selamatkan kini telah kembali pulang ke Konoha. Dan sosok tersebut ikut berperan besar dalam kemenangan perang yang telah para aliansi ninja capai. Naruto tidak menyangka sebelumnya Sasuke akan berbalik arah dari tujuannya mengahancurkan konoha menjadi ikut membantu melawan Madara dan Obito setelah mendapat pencerahan dari hokage dari itu akhirnya Sasuke mendapat pengampunan dari para tetua dan diterima lagi oleh penduduk desa Konoha. Dan kebahagian Naruto bertambah berkali-kali lipat atas kepastian perasaannya kepada sosok Uciha tersebut. Kini ikatan Naruto dan Sasuke telah bertambah menjadi ikatan sepasang kekasih, yang telah tinggal bersama layaknya keluarga. yah… naruto telah menetapkan hatinya untuk membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersama Sasuke. Dan ia yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar, karena Sasukepun mendukung dan menyetujuinya.

Naruto tampak asyik melompat dan sesekali bersalto dari atap satu ke atap lainnya. Sasuke mengernyit heran di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dengan kecepatan seperti itu Naruto masih tetap berjalan, eh salah, lebih tepatnya melompat disisinya tak jauh darinya. Padahal Sasuke dari tadi tengah berjalan dengan langkah santai di jalan setapak perumahan penduduk. Yah, Sasuke tahu bahwa semenjak tadi Naruto berlarian melompat di atas bangunan-bangunan disampingnya dengan jalur berputar. Naruto terus-terusan melompat berputar-putar di atas Sasuke dengan jalur lingkaran di sekeliling pemuda reven tersebut sehingga Sasuke masih bisa melihat gerak-gerik Naruto. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke heran . Mereka berdua ( pasangan SasuNaru ) baru saja selesai dengan uruasannya dini hari. Tanpa ada waktu untuk beristirahat lebih lama mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk kembali beraktifitas dikarenakan metahari yang telah meninggi. Bahkan kamar yang becek dan sprei yang benar-benar basahpun belum selesai mereka urusi. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melewati malam ini tanpa tidur lagi. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berencana acara mereka dini hari akan berlanjut sampai 25 ronde. Bahkan tenaganyapun kini sama sekali belumlah pulih. Padahal malam sebelumnyapun ia juga kurang tidur dikarenakan alasan yang sama. Dengan tubuh yang lemas dan langkah yang lunglai Uciha Sasuke berusaha tetap menggerakan kakinya ke gedung Hokage . Pikiran Sasuke sempat berfikir dan iri andai saja ia juga memiliki bijuu yang akan meberikan energi ekstra dan dengan cepat memulihkan staminanya. Layaknya pasangan pirangnya yang tetap gesit melompati atap diatas sana. Seperti memiliki stamina tidak terbatas. Dan yang membuat Sasuke paling terheran-heran adalah bagaimana lubang Naruto tersebut bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Apakah Kyuubi menaruh perhatian khusus pada bagian tubuh tersebut untuk segera menyembuhkannya segera setelah selasai bercinta ? atau apakah dinding lubang tersebut kebal dan sama sekali tidak akan terluka walau mendapat gesekan dan tumbukan sekeras apapun ? Entahlah, Sasuke benar-benar lelah. Fisiknya benar-benar lemas dan otaknyapun ingin pula beristirahat .

"Hai Sakura." Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dengan suara cempreng khas Toa-nya, setelah melihat Sakura berjalan bersebelahan dengan Tenten berlawanan arah dari arah Sasuke berjalan. Tanpa babibu lagi untuk menyapa Tenten selanjutnya ia segera saja akan menerajang turun ke atas tanah. Tanpa melihat tiang spanduk horisontal yang dibiarkan kosong. Dan akhirnya

BUGH.

Perut Naruto menabrak tiang tersebut dan berlanjutnya tubuh Naruto yang berputar-putar pada tiang tersebut. Dan Akhirnya tubuh Naruto terjatuh dengan bagian punggung kepala duluan yang menghantam tanah. Di depan para gadis ( Sakura dan Tenten ) secara tidak elitnya.

"Ittai… Aduduh,duh…Ittai" Naruto meringis sambil memegangi perut dan tengkuknya.

Dahi Sakura dan Tenten berkedut melihat kelakluan konyol Naruto. Bagaimana bisa pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan dunia seceroboh ini. Bahkan ia tidak melihat tiang spanduk jalan. Apakah Naruto tidak bisa bersikap keren sedikit setelah menjadi seorang pahlawan . Orang yang terkagum-kagum dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan tidak akan percaya jika pemuda yang sedang meringis kesakitan di atas tanah ini adalah orang tersebut. Cck,ck,ck benar-benar payah'. Pikir Sakura dan Tenten.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan dobe." Suara dingin Sasuke mengalihkan pikiran Sakura dan Tenten akan bayangan-bayangan payah tentang Naruto.

"AaAh… Teme, Sakit., Bantuin donk..!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sangat manja. Entah mengapa suara manja Narutp terdengar sangat mengganjal ditelinga Sakura dan Tenten. Yaah…. Semua orang memang sudah mengetahui akan hubunga naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi mendengar suara manja Naruto yang dibuat-buat rasanya sangan tidak cocok.

Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto lebih lanjut Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua kunoichi di depannya.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya mendapati sikap dingin kekasihnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis untuk pemuda Uciha yang menjadi cinta pertamanya tersebut. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya cinta pertamanya bukanlah untuknya. Senyum kebahagiaan tetap terlukis di wajahnya. Untuk kebahagiaan dua sahabat yang sangat disayanginya. Terutama untuk Naruto, Naruto lebih berhak mendapatkan Sasuke dan berhak lebih bahagia atas semua pengorbanan dan kerja kerasnya selama ini. Bagaimana perjuanagannya selama tiga tahun mengejar, berlatih dan bertarung mati-matian demi untuk memulangkan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Walaupun sebenarnya sebagian hatinya tidak rela cinta pertamanya menjadi guy dan berakhir dengan bocah pembuat onar yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

'Apakah kecantikan wajahku kalah oleh kemesuman wajah Naruto' JIwa OOC sakura bertanya miris setiap melihat kemesraan NaruSasu, yang seperti biasanya Naruto akan bersikap sangat manja, namun Sasuke hanya akan menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Kami akan pergi keperpustakaan konoha." Jawab Tenten.

"Hokage-sama memerintahkan kami untuk menata ulang berkas-berkas di sana. Mungkin nanti kalian juga akan disuruh membatu kami." Terang Sakura lebih lanjut. Mata Sakura yang tetap memandang wajah tampan Sasuke dan menyadari sesuatu. Wajah Sasuke tampak lebih pucat dan terlihat sedikit lingkaran hitam di kantong matanya.

"Apakah kau sakit Sasuke ? mukamu terlihat pucat." Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya tanpa lepas dari nada khawatirnya.

"Ha..?" Naruto sebagai kekasih-pun ikut memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang tidur." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Samar-samar terdengar bunyi perut yang cukup di dengar oleh keempat orang tersebut. Dan meraka tahu dariman asal suara tersebut.

"Emm… Teme. Kita ke Ichiraku ramen dulu ya. Kitakan belum sarapan". Ucap Naruto manja.

"Tidak Dobe. Kita sudah cukup kesiangan." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Sebentar mengisi tenaga."

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk menemui hokage pagi ini juga." Mata Sasuke memicing tajam menatap Naruto, tapi Naruto malah mengeluarka puppy ayes no jutsunya dengan wajah yang di imut-imutin. Sakura dan Tenten yang melihat hal itu, entah kenapa membuat perasaan mereka tidak enak , bahkan serasa ingin muntah.

Apakah Sasuke bisa luluh dengan muka naruto yang tidak ada pantasnya sama sekali untuk sok imut itu, malah berkesan seperti muka mesum.

"Ayolah teme. Yah,yah,yah." Bujuk Naruto lebih lanjut sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hahh,,." Sasuke menghela nafas dan sejenak memejamkan matanya. 'selalu saja seperti ini' Pikirnya.

"Fyuhhh,,,." Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan angin masuk ke dalam lubang telinganya, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa geli serta merinding. Yang ternyata Narutolah yang meniupkan angin ke lubang telinganya.

"USURATONKANCHI, apa yang kau lakukan.?" Seru Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah, entah karena sensasi yang dia rasakan atau karena malu. Yang jelas ekspresi itu sudah cukup terlihat di wajah yang biasanya stoic itu.

Sakura dan Tenten yang menonton drama Sasunaru tersebut hanya bisa memandang dengan wajah cengo.

"Ayolah teme.! Jika tidak mau aku akan menciumimu di depan orang banyak." Ancam Naruto seraya memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Baka Dobe, hentikan kelakuan konyolmu itu.!" Geram Sasuke sembari menahan muka Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menurutiku." Ucap Naruto sedikit tidak jelas karena tekanan tangan Sasuke dimukanya.

"Cck dobe. Kami pergi dulu." Pamit Sasuke kepada konoichi yang masih setia di depannya. Kemudian Menarik kerah belakang jaket Naruto dan melompat pergi menaiki atap.

"HuwAaa…. Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan ?." Teriak Naruto yang tubuhnya tengah terombang-ambing diseret paksa oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Tenten dan Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat kepergian mereka.

"Sungguh mesra ya ?" Gumam Tenten.

"Mesra apanya ? Yah menurutku dengan siapapun Naruto berpasangan akan tetap membawa kehebohan." Timpal Sakura.

" Ya, sepertinya kau benar."

Dua konichi tersebutpun kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan Konoha.

-To be Continued-

Hehhehh,,,. Gomen redears. Cerita ini saya ubah. Saya update ulang ceritanya kerane terlalu banyak typo dan kesalahan pengetikan lainnya. Dan memang banyak bagian yang diubah, tapi sepertinya malah jadi membosankan. *kyaaaa #digebukin readers.

Jujur saya juga tidak menyukai Sasuke yang OOC. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, saya gagal membuat humor. Huweee…. Bantu saya memperbaiki selera humor saya pliiis….! -_-

Butuh sensei untuk membimbing agar bisa membuat alur dan dialog agar tidak terlalu cepat. Kasih saran pliiiiss,,,.!

Sory bagi yang pengin update cepet. Saya belom selesai menulis semua fic yang saya aploud. Mungkin baru update 4 hari lagi. Satu minggu sekali saya update satu chapter. Di karenakan saya tidak mengetik di PC milik sendiri alias pinjem. Sehingga saya berharap agar readers masih mau sory ni bukan Mpreg, saya salah kasih keterangan.

*Di lemparin sampah

Kaburrrrrr,,,….!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoo Minna-san… Jumpa lagi dengan saya pada chapter ke dua ini. Buat yang udah mau review makasi banyak ya… Padahal typox kmrin banyak banget, lebih parahnya sehari setelahnya saya updet ulang dengan hasil yang mengubah updetan sebelumnya. (apa diubah ?) *Digebukin reders. Hehhhh rondenya aku tambahin, habis tambah banyak kan tambah mantap. N Sasuke yang OOC jg uda q ilangin. Habis rasanya malah merusak zi. *Plak. N sory minna, kemrin q slah nulis keterangan. Ini bukan M-preg. ini hanya lemon biasa yang tidak hot. Sory ya,,,! Jd kecewa dch. Nie ntar da adegan Narusasu yang sebenarnya pa nggak baca sendiri aja dch. Masih sisa satu chapter lagi koq. Btw, saya Cuma manusia biasa yang malah lebih males daripada rata-rata orang, ditambah saya tidak mengetik di Pc milik sendiri. Jadi mohon di maklumi jika updetan saya selambat bekicot. *Plak.:XD**

**Ok, sekian tanpa membuang waktu untuk membalas reviewan silahkan baca cerita yang rasanya tambah Gaje ini.!**

_**Disclaimer : **_by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair : **Narusasu or Sasunaru slight Nejisasu

**Note : **Setting cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia telah selesai. Kedamaian telah kembali pada desa-desa. Dan Naruto berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke ke Konoha. Dan Poin besar disini Neji tidaklah meninggal.

**Warning.!**

Canon, OOC-ness, Typo(s), Yaoi, Abal, Dsbg.

"Sasuke itu sensitif." Celetuk Tenten tiba-tiba di tengah kegiatan mereka merapikan gulungan. Tenten dan Sakura saat ini sedang berada di perpustakaan Konoha, merapikan berkas-berkas dan gulungan sesuai perintah Tsunade.

"Apa maksutmu?" Sahut Sakura heran.

"Kau lihatkan ekspresi Sasuke tadi."

"Yah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku merasa Sasukelah yang lebih pantas jadi uke."

Kali ini dahi Sakura mengernyit mendengar ucapan Tenten.

"Tapi kenyataanya Sasukelah yang menjadi Seme. Lagian Naruto itu terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi Seme." Ucap Sakura tidak setuju dengan pendapat Tenten, masih tidak terlepas dengan perkerjaanya.

"Hemm,,,. Begitu ya." Tenten menghentikan pekerjaannya dan tampak sedang berpikir.

"Sasukekan lebih maco daripada Naruto." Tambah Sakura.

"Kau yakin ?" Ucap Tenten sambil mengangkat alisnya memandang Sakura yang masih sibuk menggulung kertas.

"Semua orang tahu Sasuke itu jauh lebih keren dari sudut manapun dibanding Naruto."

"hemm,,,.tapi Narutokan lebih berisi daripada Sasuke. Yah, walaupun Naruto memang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Sasuke, tapi badan Naruto masih kelihatan lebih besar. Dan menurutku Naruto itu masih lebih kuat dibanding Sasuke. Apalagi dengan adanya kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya." Terang Tenten panjang lebar mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Jangan hanya karena hal itu kau beranggapan Sasuke akan dengan mudah jika diminta menjadi Uke Naruto.!" Mata Sakura melirik Tenten dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya lagi.

"Yah… aku berfikir seperti inikan karena melihat Naruto yang terlalu mesum sebagai Uke. Aku saja dibuat ngeri melihat wajah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya itu."

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya dan tampak ikut berfikir. " Yah kau benar, wajah kekanakan Naruto kini sudah berubah." Gumamnya.

"Coba kau bayangkan , jika Sasukelah yang memasang puppy ayes no jutsu dengan gaya yang sangat imut.!" Saran Tenten menerawang sambil meletakan telunjuk kanannya di bawah dagunya.

"Ha..?" Pikiran Sakurapun melayang membayangkan wajah tampan Sasuke menjadi sangat imut. Memasang wajah innocent dengan kedua bola mata hitam besar yang bersinar. Ia merasakan perasaannya menjadi sangat gemas ingin memeluk sosok pada bayangannya tersebut. Hingga Sakura tidak sadar rona merah telah menjalar pada pipinya dan membuat ekspresi mupeng pada wajahnya.

Tenten menyeringai. "Bagaimana ? mungkin akan lebih bagus jika Sasuke yang menjadi UKe. Dan Naruto tidak perlu lagi bersikap manja dan membuat ekspresi yang malah membuat orang sakit perut itu."

Sakura tidak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Dia akan tetap keren walaupun berada diposisi Uke." Tambah Tenten meyankinkan sakura.

Tapi malah membuat alis Sakura mengernyit heran . " memangnya kau ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan hal itu ?" 'Kenapa Tenten begitu tertarik dengan hubungan Narusasu ?' pikir Sakura. Mungkin temannya ini sudah menjadi seorang fujoshi akibat dari ini semua.

"Ku kira menarik."

"Sumimasem…" Sakura dan Tentenpun tersadar dari pikiran mereka masing-masing mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka. Kemudian beranjak untuk melihat orang tersebut.

" Oi Sakura. Buku-buku ini mau ditaruh dimana ?" Ucap Naruto yang berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan perpustakaan. Sambil membawa kardus berisikan buku-buku yang menggunung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Taruh saja dipojokan sana ! biar nanti kami yang mengurusnya." Jelas Sakura sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kesudut rak di belakangnya. Narutopun mengikuti perintah Sakura.

"Ini kesempatan." Bisik Tenten tiba-tiba membuat Sakura mengernyit heran. Tentenpun berjalan mendekati Naruto. 'apa yang mau dia lakukan?' pikir Sakura heran.

"Hei Naruto." Sapa Tenten kemudian.

"Yah..?"

"Boleh aku bertanya ?"

"Yah tentu saja." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Sakura ikut berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah cukup puas hanya menjadi seorang Uke ?" Ucap Tenten blak-blakan. Entah kenapa pertanyaan tersebut melah membuat jantung Sakura berdebar-debar.

"Ha…?" Respon Naruto dengan muka bego' khasnya.

" Yah.. karena menurutku Sasuke itu akan sangat manis jika menjadi Uke. Coba kau bayangkan.!"

Disuruh membayangkan tentu saja pikiran Naruto akan langsung tanggap. Seperti halnya otak gurunya Sannin mesum yang memiliki berjuta inspirasi untuk novelnya. Otak Naruto meloading adegan dimana Sasuke mengenakan gaun tidur dengan sebelah bahu yang terbuka, memandangnya dengan pandangan ingin segera dimakan layaknya wanita penggoda. Sasuke dengan adegan gagah maupun seksi dan lembut semuanya sangat membuat ia bergairah.

"Oi Naruto." Tenten mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto yang hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah dan mulutnya sudah meneteskan air liur.

Wah,, tingkat kemesuman otak naruto sudah macapai level tinggi. Bahkan mungkin sudah melampaui gurunya Jiraiya yang telah wafat.

BRUGH.

Naruto tersungkur dengan hidung mencium lantai setelah manadapat jitakan berkekuatan Super dari Sakura.

"Tidak perlu mambayangkan segitunya juga Naruto…! Dan jangan pernah menampilkan muka mesummu itu lagi di depanku." Teriak Sakura dengan tangan mengepal dan muka seram andalannya.

"hehehhhh,,,. Kau benar." Ucap Naruto seraya bangun dengan kedua tangannya mengelus kepala dan hidung yang semakin memerah akibat berciuman dengan lantai.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Apakah setelah ini kau akan beralih menjadi Seme ?" Lanjut Tenten, sedangkan Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali mendengarkan.

"Emmm,,,. Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Naruto.

"Eh.. kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti Sasuke. Jadi Uke itukan sakit. Kalian tahukan, aku mempunyai Kyuubi yang akan langsung mengobatiku."

"Jadi begitu ya." Tenten tampak berfikir, sedangkan Sakura mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Lagian aku tidak yakin Sasuke akan sangggup menghadapiku."

Kedua Konoichi tersebut kembali mendongak menatap Naruto. "Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya kalian biasa melakukan berapa ronde ?" Sahut Tenten kemudian.

"He,he,he, itu rahasia." Naruto menyengir lebar. Sedangkan kedua konoichi didepannya saling berpandangan.

.

.

Obsessssion

.

.

Sinar matahari mengintip dibalik dedaunan yang rimbun. Di Hutan sebelah barat konoha memang memiliki pepohanan yang sangat rapat dan banyak terdapat binatang liar disini. Terlihat dua orang shinobi yang satu berambut panjang kecoklatan yang diikat ekornya saja dan satunya berambut hitam mencuat kebelakang melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

Mata lavender tersebut melirik partner di sampingnya.

Wajah datar itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

" Sasuke…"

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh merespon panggilan Neji. Dapat dilihatnya kantung tidur yang menghitam di bawah mata Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalam ?" Akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hn. Aku belum sempat tidur dua hari ini "

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah, aku dengan byakugan akan cepat menemukan gulungan tersebut."

Yah, meraka berdua sedang mencari gulungan. Entah gulungan apa itu, yang jelas Hokage Tsunade memerintahkan mereka menemukan gulungan yang dujatuhkan tukang pos ninja. Tukang pos tersebut tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat ia dikejar-kejar babi hutan. Misi yang terlalu mudah untuk ninja Jounin yang memiliki jurus mata seperti Sasuke dan neji. Setelah perang dunia berakhir, Sepertinya kedamain di dunia telah menjadi kenyataan. Akibat bersatunya para aliansi ninja, hubungan kerja sama tersebut berlanjut pada bidang lainnya untuk membangun perdamaian yang sebenarnya di muka bumi ini. Tidak ada lagi permusuhan dan dendam antar desa. Semua desa bekerja sama saling membantu untuk kehidupan yang lebih maju . Sehingga kini jarang adanya misi yang mereka terima.

Sasuke balik memandang Neji di Sampingnya . Neji berhanti melompat di dahan selanjutnya dan Sasukepun turut berhenti di dahan yang bersebelahan dengan neji.

"Kita tidak perlu membuang tenaga dua orang hanya untuk menemukan gulungan tersebut. Dengan sekejap aku pasti bisa menemukannya dengan Byakugan." Terang Neji meyakinkan Sasuke atas ucapannya sebelumanya.

" Baiklah jika begitu." Jawab Sasuke. Yah, kelihatannya memang benar sekarang ia butuh tidur sejenak . Sasuke merasa tidak beristirahat dengan benar dua hari ini. Sehingga sepertinya anjuran Neji merupakan hal yang baik untuknya sekarang.

"Beristirahatlah sebentar, sepertinya kau butuh itu.!"

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke yang sangat jarang sekeli ia ucapkan. Dan kemudian Neji kembali melopat melanjutkan setengah perjalanan lagi yang harus ia tempuh ke tempat dimana kira-kira gulungan tersebut di jatuhkan.

_Obssessssssssssssssssssion_

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Neji untuk menemukan gulungan tersebut dan kini ia sedang berbalik arah kembali menuju Konoha. Tapi pikirannya sedari tadi ingat akan pemuda yang menjadi partnernya tadi. Dan memutuskan mengaktifkan byakugan untuk melihat keberadaanya.

Terlihat olehnya sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk tersandar di atas salah satu pohon masih berada di dalam hutan tak jauh dari perbatasan hutan dan desa. Tempat ini memang tenang dan cukup rindang sebagai tempat beristirahat. Dapat ditangkapnya oleh iris lavender Neji wajah tenang yang biasa terlihat stoic itu dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup menyembunyikan mata onzyx berbahaya milik Uciha tersebut.

Langkah Neji semakin mendekat memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang tengah tertidur itu. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar lelah. Mengingat Sasuke adalah orang yang waspada bahkan pada saat ia tidur. Neji berjongkok memperhatikan wajah Sasuke lebih dekat. Wajah yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya akhir-akhhir ini. Yah, Neji selalu mengawasi sosok Uciha tersebut. Hal itu sudah dilakukannyasejak dulu, semenjak ujian chunnin 4 tahun yang lalu dimulai. Karena dulu ia berfikir Sasuke adalah orang yang patut diwaspadai. Mengingat dia sedikit tahu mengenai klan Uciha. Terutama setelah melihat peristiwa yang menimpa Sasuke saat ujian chunnin. Mata Neji sebisanya tidak pernah lepas untuk mengawasi sosok tersebut. Dan itu semakin sering ia lakukan setelah kepulangan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah mantan Missing nin yang sangat berbahaya dan masih butuh pengawasan ketat. Jika terdapat kemungkinan Sasuke akan berkhianat lagi. Neji terus-terusan mengawasi sosok tersebut. Memperhatikan di setiap apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Memperhatikan sosok tersebut dari hari ke hari. Memperhatikan dan terus memperhatikan sampai pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat melepaskan bayangan dari sosok tersebut. Dan iapun menyadari sebuah perasaan terlarang telah tumbuh dihatinya yang sangatlah terlambat untuk ia sesali.

Neji terhanyut memandang wajah damai di depannya . Wajah dengan pahatan paling sempurna yang pernah ia lihat. Dengan kulit seputih porseline yang sangat mulus, apalagi dengan dua bola mata obsidian yang seindah malam yang akan langsung menyeretnya ke dalam kegelapan pekat jika kedua mata itu terbuka. Namun ia rela jika itu terjadi, walaupun dia tidak akan bisa keluar dari kegelapan itu lagi asalkan dia bisa tetap memandang iris hitam tersebut ia rela. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meraih dan menyentuh sosok di hadapannya. Kemudian mendekapnya dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Walaupun Neji tahu Sasuke sudah menjadi milik sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi Tak bisakah ia mempunyai harapan sedikit saja ? Apakah kali ini adalah benar-benar sebuah takdir yang tidak bisa diubah ? Mungkin ia bisa menerima jika takdir tidak menjodohkan mereka. Namun apakah takdir sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya untuk memilikinya sekali saja ? Kini Neji menyadari diantara semua takdir yang ia dapatkan, ternyata takdir cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganlah yang paling menyakitkan. Lebih sakit daripada takdirnya yang harus menerima menjadi kalangan bawah dari keluarga Hyuuga dan saat ia harus kehilangan ayahnya.

'Maafkan aku Kami sama dan maaf Naruto ! biarkan aku memilikinya sekali saja'.

Dugdugdug. Dengan gerakan cepat Neji menotok aliran cakra di kedua pelipis, sisi leher dan urat nadi di kedua bahu Sasuke. Sehingga hal itu membuat sesuke terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dan membelalak menemukan bola mata lavender di depannya.

" Neji ,! Sedang apa kau.?" Ucap sasuke dengan ekspresi yang kembali datar namun terlihat sangat waspada dan mata yang memandang tajam.

"Aku memiliki urusan yang harus kuselesaikan denganmu sekarang juga Uciha Sasuke." Jawab Neji seduktif.

"Urusan yang mana ?"

Tiba-tiba Neji menarik tubuh Sasuke, dapat dirasakannya kini bibir mereka telah menempel satu sama lain.

Sasuke berusaha menggerakan tangannya namun tangannya seperti mati rasa tidak mau menuruti perintah dari otaknya. ' Cih sial, pasti dia sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku. Cck, kenapa aku bisa terlalu terlelap dan menghilangkan kewaspadaanku sama sekali sih.'

Bibir Neji mulai melumat bibir Sasuke. Salah satu tangannya menahan kepala Sasuke sedang tangannya yang lain menahan tubuh Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian Neji melepaskan pagutannya.

Mata Sasuke memicing tajam, merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang Neji lakukan padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Hyuuga.?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada berbahaya. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam wajah Neji lekat-lekat berusaha membaca ekspresi yang masih terlihat datar itu.

"Aku telah menutup aliran Cakramu dan menotok urat nadi lenganmu. Kau tidak akan bisa menggerakan tanganmu dan menggunakan jurusmu untuk saat ini."

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini ?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Sasuke mengangkat senbelah alisnya mendengar jawaban sumbang dari Neji.

"Jangan bilang kau berhasrat padaku."

"Yah, dan berikan aku kesempatan.!"

"Cih, kau sangat murahan dan tidak tahu diri Hyuuga." Ucap Sasuke pedas kemudian menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan tersenyum menghina.

"Terserah apa pendapatmu, aku tidak peduli walaupun ini akan menjadikanku seorang pecundang."

"Cih…" Sasuke mendecih saat didapatinya Neji mulai menyerang lehernya dan menggrape-grape tubuhnya. "Aku baru tahhu,kalau seorang Hyuuga itu sangat tidak tahu malu."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk melompat lepas dari cengkraman Neji. Namun ai tidak menemukan pijakan yang tepat dan membuat tubuhnya oleng akan terjatuh dari dahan yang lumayan tinggi. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya masih menggantung miring diatas dahan dengan tangan Neji yang menopang tubuhnya. Dan sepertinya kejadian ini tidak berpengaruh pada Neji yang kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya kembali tanpa membenarkan posisi Sasuke. Tangan Neji mulai menelusup dibalik kaos dan seragam Juunin Sasuke. Mengelus kulit Sasuke yang halus sesuai yang ia bayangkan. Neji menarik tubuh Sasuke lebih menempel pada tubuhnya dan terus mengecupi leher Sasasuke.

"Hentikan sebelum kau benar-benar akan menyesal Hyuuga". Ucap Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Aku sudah tidak dapat berhenti."

Sasuke tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tangannya sama sekali tidak dapat digerakan. Sedangkan kakinya hanya bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya pada posisi yang pasti akan membuat ia jatuh jika saja tangan Neji tidak mendekap tubuhnya. Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas seiring semakin intimnya sentuhan pada tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya Naji tidak berusaha meninggalkan kissmark disana. Dapat sasuke rasakan kecupan dan jilatan Neji yang mulai membuatnya melayang.

Neji memang telah dibutakan oleh nafsu, tapi sepertinya Neji berusaha tidak menimbulkan bukti terlalu nyata setelah melakukan ini.

Dengan Naruto saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan dirinya diper-Uke. Namun dengan Neji apakah dia akan merelakan hal itu ? Entahlah, rasanya pikiran Sasuke terlalu malas untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa rasanya dia tidak terlalu keberatan dengan hal ini. Rasa nyaman akan sentuhan lembut dari Neji yang rasanya seperti Therapy refreshing pada tubuhnya. Walaupun ia masih dapat memikirkan Naruto, tapi ada keinginan dalam pikirannya untuk menikmati perlakuan lembut Neji terhadapnya.

"Kau menikmatinya Sasuke." Bisik Neji dan jika itu benar senyuman tipispun terukir pada bibir Neji.

"Kau melanjutkan atau tidak itu terserah padamu. Kurasa apapun yang kukatakan tidak akan berpengaruh." Balas Sasuke, dan Neji kembali tersenyum tipis untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"SASUKE…" Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar membuat Neji tertegun dan menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Dobbe.?" Bisik Sasuke terkejut melihat kekasih pirangnya kini berada disini.

-To be Continued-

HuwAa… Kenapa jadi seperti ini. Kanapa gue malah menistakan Neji begini. Harusnya Neji bisa kerenan dikit donk. Dan kenapa obrolannya jd membosankan banget. Kenapa Tbcnya gak pas sama sekali buat bikin penasaran. Kenapa jadi tambah Gaje seperti ini. ? Kenapa? Kenapa ? kenapa dan kenapa ? Butuh flame ttg hal ini. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. So, RnR pliiiiss….!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :**_ by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair :** Sasunaru or Narusasu

**Note :** Setting cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia telah selesai. Kedamain telah kembali pada desa-desa. Dan Naruto berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke ke Konoha. Poin besar di sini Neji tidaklah meninggal.

**Warning !**

Canon, OOC-ness, Typo(s), Yaoi, Abal, Dsbg.

"Sasuke.." Suara yang sangat familiar membuat Neji tertegun dari pekerjaannya. Terlihat seorang ninja kuning masih melompat dari dahan ke dahan mendekati posisi mereka yang masih saling menempel. Nejipun dengan segera membenarkan posisi Sasuke dan dengan berat hati menjahuinya. Ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini terpergok sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Neji seharusnya berfikir jika ia bisa kapan saja tertangkap basah seperti ini. Namun ia telah memperhitungkan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi dengan rasa bersalah yang mulai muncul di dalam dadanya. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah sosok sahabat yang sangat baik untuknya. Dan ia pernah berhutang pada Naruto yang telah menyadarkannya dari sebuah pemikiran yang salah yang dulu pernah menyeretnya dalam sebuah kegelapan. Tapi kini ia malah membalasnya dengan sebuah penghianatan seperti ini. Lalu bagaimana dia harus menjelaskankannya sekarang. Mungkin dia harus menunggu Naruto mengeluarkan bogem mentahnya sebelum ia mengucapkan suatu kalimat penjelas atau kata maaf untuk sekedar memberi tahu bahwa ia menyesal.

"Apakah kau hampir terjatuh Sasuke ?" Tidak disangka oleh Neji dan Sasuke Naruto akan bertanya dengan polos seperti itu. Neji dan Sasuke memandang Naruto yang masih memasang raut muka polosnya seperti biasanya.

"…" Belum sempat Neji berencana untuk megucapkan sebuah kata Naruto kembali berseru. "Wahh, terima kasih kau telah menjaga kekasihku Neji". Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Neji semakin tidak enak hati.

"Kami harus pulang sekarang. Ayo, Teme.!" Ajak Naruto. Sasukepun segera beranjak dan melompat mengikuti Naruto walaupun tangannya masih tidak berfungsi.

Neji masih mematung memandang punggung Naruto dan Sasuke yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik pepohonan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kini Neji menyesal. Jika saja Naruto tidak bersikap terlalu polos atau hanya pura-pura seperti itu, jika saja Naruto langsung memukulnya dan bahkan memakinya seperti pada umumnya orang lain akan bersikap jika mendapatkan sahabatnya berusaha merebut kekasihnya, mungkin rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan tidak akan sebesar ini. Dan kini yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. 'Kau menyedihkan Neji."

Obsssesssssssssssssssion

Sasuke terus menatap punggung pemuda di depanya. Perasaan tidak nyaman sedari tadi terus mengganggu pikirannya, membuat Sasuke bingung apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Tidak dapat dihalau olehnya rasa bersalah yang kini telah menyerang hatinya membuat sesak di dadanya untuk terus-terusan memikirkan pemuda di depannya.

'Ada apa dengannya ? kenapa tadi ia tidak berusaha lebih lanjut untuk lepas dari pemuda Hyuuga itu ? ia tahu seharusnya ia masih bisa. Tapi kenapa bisa-bisanya ia malah menikmati perlakuan Neji padanya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Naruto. Apakah dia semurahan itu sehingga dengan mudahnya ia menyerahkan dirinya kepada orang lain ? dan Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia baru memikirkan perasaan Naruto sekarang. Apa cintanya pada kekasihnya sendiri sedangkal itu ? Jika seperti itu itu sungguh ia adalah orang yang sangat tidak tahu diri. Setelah apa yang Naruto korbankan untuknya,dan menjadikannya orang yang paling berarti dihidupnya kini malah ia ingin membalasnya dengan sebuah penghianatan.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak pernah berencana untuk melakukan hal itu. Semua perasaan yang ia rasakan bersama pemuda tersebut adalah nyata adanya. Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Bukan sebuah perasaan yang dipaksakan atau sebuah kesalah pahaman. Sasuke merasa nyaman berada disisi Naruto. Tidak dapat dipungkiri Sasuke merasa bahagia selama satu tahun ini hidup bersama kekasihnya, si Bodoh yang selalu berisik, si Bodoh yang selalu bertingkah konyol dan kadang turut membuatnya malu, dan si Bodoh yang selalu mengganggu hari-harinya yang dulu telah lama tenang kini dihiasi oleh suara cempreng dan keonarannya. Ya, begitulah kekasihnya ninja pembawa onar nomer satu di Konoha. Yang mengembalikan warna lain didalam hidupnya yang dulu hitam pekat, memberikan cahaya di dalam kegelapan hatinya yang diliputi dengan kebencian, memberikan kedamaian yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya seiring mengikisnya kegelapan di dalam hatinya dan melenyapkan semua dendam di dalam dirinya sehingga beban yang telah lama membuatnya menderita kini telah terangkat. Sampai akhirnya kini ia dapat kembali merasakan perasaan lain yang telah lama hilang akibat terlalu didominasi oleh kebencian tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan kembali kehangatan yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya itu semua berkat Naruto. Walaupun selama ini Narutolah yang selalu berusaha mengejarnya, tapi kini ia menyadari bukan Narutolah yang membutuhkannya. Tapi dirinyalah yang membutuhkan Naruto. Semua itu terbukti saat ia merasa kesepian dan sangat merindukan Naruto hanya kerena dia atau orang tersebut tidak pulang beberapa hari oleh sebuah misi atau karena Naruto yang pergi berlatih di luar desa.

Dan kini di perjalanan pulang ke apartemen mereka berdua , di atas atap perumahan Konoha yang mereka lewati, di belakang punggung rival abadi yang telah diakuinya sebagai kekasih, Untuk pertama kalinya hati Sasuke mulai merasa kalut untuk ke hilangan sosok merasa takut akan kehilangan itu semua. Setahun sebelum ini mungkin Sasuke tidak akan keberatan hidup tanpa itu semua. Namun setelah terbiasa dengan kebersamaan mereka yang akhirnya menjeratnya pada sebuah ikatan dengan rivalnya sendiri kemudian terperangkap di dalam genjutsu yang dinamakan cinta, Sasuke tidak yakin akan bisa hidup tanpa itu semua setelah ini.

Sasuke takut Naruto akan memutuskan ikatan yang paling ia butuhkan yang telah menghubungkan mereka satu tahun ini. Atau mungkin kita bisa menyebut ikatan tersebut adalah sebuah benang merah yang terjalin di antara mereka. Walaupun benang merah tersebut telah terputus, tapi masih ada benang-benang lainnya yang masih menghubungkan mereka ( ikatan persahabatan, rival dan Saudara ). Namun Sasuke telah terbiasa dengan semua kebersamaan yang yang telah mereka jalani sehingga tidak menginginkan berkurangnya atau perubahan di dalam kebersamaan tersebut. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Yang menjadi alasan dan tujuan di dalam hidupnya sekarang hanyalah Naruto. Walaupun Sasuke tahu ia tidak akan dapat membangkitkan klannya jika dengan Naruto, tapi baginya yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah ia bisa bahagia dengan pemuda tersebut.

Sehingga yang mejadi pertanyaanya seklarang 'setan apa yang telah merasuki dirinya sampai hampir menghianati Naruto tadi ?'

Hingga sampai di depan apartemen mereka perasaan tersebut menjadi semakin kuat.

Naruto membuka kunci apartemennya dan mengucapkan 'Tadaima' yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya walupun tidak ada orang lain di rumah yang akan menjawabnya.

Mungkin inilah saatnya. Mereka sudah berada di tempat privasi mereka, dan menunggu Naruto untuk mengeluarkan amarah yang seharusnya ia tampakan setelah melihat dirinya dengan Neji di hutan tadi. Kemudian Sasuke akan berusaha meminta maaf dan mengembalikan kepercayaan Naruto padanya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Hahh,,,. Aku lelah sekali." Ucap Naruto dengan suara berat. Sasuke tetap masih tetap berdiri memperhatikan Naruto, menunggu lanjutan yang seharusnya keluar dari pria tersebut. Apa seharusnya dialah yang memulai , namun perasaan bersalah didadanya membuat ia sesak seakan mencekik lehernya, membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya menunggu.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Naruto.

Ok, kini saatnya' pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ ?" Sasuke menjadi heran dengan Naruto yang tidak segera memulai pembicaraan yang ia tunggu.

Naruto beranjak dari sofa. "Aku mandi dulu ya. Kau beristirahatlah !

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang berjalan memasuki kamar mandi di bagian dalam apartemen mereka

'Mungkin belum saatnya'. Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya namun 'sial' tangannya masih belum bisa digerakkan. Sepertinya tangannya tidak akan bebas tanpa bantuan orang lain untuk menotok ulang urat nadinya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan membuka ganggang pintu dengan kaki atau mulutnya kan. Sehingga memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di sofa saja.

_sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Hahhh,, segarnya." Naruto telah keluar dari kamar mandi den gan mengenakan kaos putih dan boxernya saja. Kemudian mendapati Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Kau tidak mandi Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto "Kita makan ramen saja ya malam ini !"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Narutopun bergegas ke dapur untuk merebus ramen instan yang stoknya selalu setia berada di dalam lemari dapurnya.

.

.

"Teme, kemarilah ! ramennya sudah siap." Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang telah duduk di meja makan mini milik mereka. Kemudian menggeser kursinya dan duduk di depan Naruto.

"Itadakimashu.." Seru Naruto kemudian mulai mengambil lembaran ramennya dan meniupinya.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto melahap ramennya. Tentunya dia tidak mungkin bisa makan dengan lengannya yang menggantung lemas seperti ini.

"Makanlah Teme ! nanti keburu dingin." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mana mungkin Naruto tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan Neji terhadapnya tadi. Setidaknya dia bertanya tentang hal itu.

Naruto tengah menyeruput kuah terakhir dari mangkuk jumbonya. Yah, Naruto selalu membuat sekaligus dua ramen dalam porsinya. Walau begitu Naruto selalu berhasil meghabiskannya sebelum Sasuke menghabiskan setengah dari ramen miliknya sendiri.

"Hahh,, kenyang.." seru Naruto, kemudian beralih mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa menyentuh ramennya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan ? makanlah Teme ! kau pasti belum makan dari tadi."

"Hn,."

"Jangan hanya hn Teme ! Apa kau ingin aku suapi?" Tawar Naruto. Seraya mendeketkan kursinya kemudian meraih ramen milik Sasuke. Naruto menggulung ramen yang untungnya masih hangat tersebut dan memposisikannya di depan mulut Sasuke.

"Ayo buka mulutmu ! Perintah Naruto. Sasuke masih tidak bergeming dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ayo Aa' Teme, Aaaa'…"

Cukup sudah, Sasuke tidak suka ini. Ia tahu Naruto memang telah mengalahkan kebencian di dalam dirinya, tapi tidak mungkin itu menjadikan Naruto orang yang tidak bisa marah bukan. Setidaknya Naruto memperingatkannya. Walaupun dilihat dari sisi manapun Nejilah tersangka dalam hal ini. Namun Naruto tahunya Sasuke dapat dengan mudah lepas dari Neji. Dan memang benar Sasuke tidak berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh lepas dari pagutan Neji,dan malah dia menikmatinya. Jadi dia juga salah dalam hal ini.

"Aaaa'…" Naruto tetap setia membujuk Sasuke untuk membuka mulutnya walupun Sasuke hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Cukup Dobe.!" Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya menatap tajam Naruto yang mendongak memandangnya.

"Hentikan itu.! (jeda) berhentilah bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada keras.

"Apa maksutmu Teme ?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka ini. Naruto masih saja bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa mungkin Naruto tidak cemburu ? mungkin Naruto memang tidak keberatan melihatnya bersama orang lain. Tapi jika seperti itu berarti si bodoh ini tidak mencintainya. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, mungkin dialah yang harus mulai menjelaskannya. Naruto itu terlalu keras kepala.

"Aku tahu kau melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memandang meja di depannya. "Kau tadi melihat perlakuan Neji terhadapku bukan ?"

"Yah, Neji menyelamatkanmu yang akan terjatuh dari pohon bukan ?"

BRAKK

Sasuke mendorong kursi di belakangnya hingga rubuh. Si bodoh ini apa matanya sudah katarak. Naruto seperti hanya mengambil hal yang positif tanpa mengindahkan hal negatif dari ini semua. Naruto itu memang bodoh, kelewat bodoh sampai menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Tidak tahukah kalau sikapnya itu malah menyiksa orang lain dengan rasa tidak enak terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin terjatuh dalam posisi seperti itu Dobe. Kau itu Dobe jangan berpura-pura lebih bodoh lagi.!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksutmu Teme !."

Oke, kesabaran Sasuke sudah ingin habis sekarang. "Cck, kau melihat Neji mencumbuku bukan ?"

Naruto tampak terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya pada mangkuk ramen yang tetap utuh isinya.

"Yah, aku melihatnya".

"Lalu kenapa kau berpura-pura ?"

"Aku hanya berusaha mempercayai kalian."

"Apa kau bilang ?"

Naruto kembali mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Aku mempercayai Neji sebagai sahabat yang baik, terlebih lagi kau Sasuke."

Sasuke hampir tidak percaya bisa-bisanya Naruto berkata seperti itu. Hal itu membuat Naruto terlihat seperti laki-laki lembek di mata Sasuke.

"Kau seperti hanya mengambil kebaikan dan lari dari keburukan Dobe. Itu pengecut namanya." Sasuke merasa jengkel dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti menutupi sebuah kaburukan dengan hal positif yang tidak seharusnya.

Naruto kembali mendongak Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatku Sasuke. Dan aku tahu kau ataupun Neji tidak pernah berniat menyakitiku. Aku tahu Neji menyukaimu . Aku tidak tega menyakiti hatinya yang mungkin sudah terluka."

"Kau itu bego atau apa ? kau pikir dengan berlagak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan bersikap seperti sahabat yang sok baik seperti itu Neji tidak akan tersakiti ? Kau malah akan menyiksanya dengan rasa bersalah terhadapmu Dobe." Ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak karena rasa jengkel yang sudah tidak dapat ditahannya lagi sekarang.

Naruto terdiam tampak sedang termenung.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan dia kesempatan." Gumam Naruto.

"Apa ? memberinya kesempatan ? Hah, lalu kenapa kau datang menghentikannya dan menarikku darinya ?" Tanya Sasuke heran jika yang dimaksud kesempatan tersebut adalah untuk mencumbu dirinya.

"Bukan kesempatan seperti itu yang aku maksud."

Naruto benar-benar sok baik, Sasuke merasa menjadi sangat muak dengan hal ini. Baiklah, dia akan membalas hal ini dengan caranya sendiri.

"Begitukah ? Kau tahu ? padahal aku sangat menikmati sentuhan Neji tadi Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada santai yang malah membuat Naruto membelalak mendengar perkataannya

"Sentuhan dan cumbuan Neji rasanya bisa membuatku rileks. Aku sangat menikmatinya, sampai kau datang mengacaukannya." Sasuke benar-benar dibuat jengkel dengan sikap Naruto yang sok baik itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri dan juga perasaan Sasuke. Rasanya Sasuke menjadi rugi besar atas rasa bersalah dan ketakutannya tadi, yang ia sadari kini itu semua terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Bahkan membuat Sasuke bersikap bodoh hanya untuk menunggu sebuah amarah yang nyatanya tidak ada. Seharusnya dia tidak usah memikirkan perasaan Naruto tadi. Semuanya menjadi percuma. Dan apa dia bilang memberi kesempatan pada Neji ? Apa dia ingin mengorbankannya ? Sasuke merasa amat kesal, dia ingin membalas Naruto. Jika Naruto memang tidaklah marah, maka akan kupaksa dia mengeluarkan kemarahannya.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke yang berdiri sejajar dengannya. "Apa yang kau katakana Sasuke ?"

"Yah Dobe, aku rasa Neji itu jauh lebih baik darimu."

"Benarkah? Neji lebih baik dariku ?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

Rasa amarah Sasuke mulai mereda. Ternyata mengerjai Naruto adalah obat terbaik untuk moodnya yang sedang memburuk. "Kenapa Naruto ? bukannya kau memang ingin menyerahkanku pada Neji, yang kau sadari lebih baik darimu Naruto ?"

"Bukan seperti itu…"

"Kau benar – benar tahu diri ya Dobe."

"Sasuke.."

"Hn."

"Aku bilang aku mempercayaimu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak percaya kata-katamu barusan."

"Aku sudah bilang Dobe. Jangan menjadi pecundang yang hanya mengambil hal positif saja. Buka matamu dan hadapilah kenyataan."

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan menghianatiku."

"Siapa bilang ? kau tahu, aku tidak tahan lagi hidup bersamamu. Aku tidak pernah bisa tenang satu tahun ini.

"Kau bercandakan Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto di tengah ucapan Sasuke yang masih berlanjut.

"Hidupku yang dulu tenang kini menjadi sangat bising."

"Cukup, jangan bermain-main lagi Sasuke!"

"Kau tahu suaramu itu sangat menyakiti telinga. Kupikir jika bersama Neji aku akan terbebas dari ini semua."

"Kau berbohong Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi marah pada wajah Naruto yang sampai pada matanya memandang Sasuke tajam. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menegang menahan amarah.

Kelihatannya Sasuke sudah keterlaluan . Tapi Sasuke ingin melanjutkan sedikit lagi.

"Kau tahu aku bisa melepaskan diriku dengan mudah kan Dobe ? tapi kau lihat kan tadi, aku tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari Neji." Menurunkan harga diri rasanya tidak apa-apa untuk sekarang ini.

"Dan.." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Kelihatannya aku suka menjadi Uke dari Hyuuga Neji."

BRAKK

Naruto mendorong Sasuke sampai Sasuke terjatuh tersandung kursi yang sebelumnya sudah terjungkir di belakangnya. "Jangan bercanda lagi Sasuke.!" Teriak Naruto.

"Dasar Dobe". Umpat Sasuke seraya bangun dari jatuhnya tanpa bantuan dari tangannya yang belum bisa digerakkan.

Naruto menyingkirakan kursi yang menjaga jaraknya diantara mereka dengan menendangnya , lalu apa yang terjadi ?

BRAKK PRAANGg KLONTANG

Kursi tersebut melayang menghantam dapur dan patah menjadi beberapa bagian , peralatan dapur yang terkena imbasnyapun turut menjadi peyok.

Sasuke berharap ia tidak sedang menggali kuburtannya saat ini. Kelihatannya Naruto benar-benar marah, ia sadar keadaan ini tidak menguntungkan baginya, tidak mungkin ia dapat melawan Naruto tanpa tangan yang tidak berfungsi dan tanpa jurusnya. Ternyata orang yang sudah mengalahkan kebencian masih bisa marah semenakutkan ini.

BRAKK

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke membuatnya membentur dinding.

"Bilang kalau kau berbohong."

"Tidak, itu semua benar." Wahh,, kau benar-benar cari mati Sasuke. (Author mendecak kagum).

Naruto menghimpit tubuh Sasuke diantara dinding dan tubuhnya.

"Itu tidak benar karena kau mencintaiku Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau salah, aku membecimu Naruto." Sebagian hati Sasuke ingin berhenti, tapi dia ingin menguji seberapa besar kesabaran yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Kau hanya milikku, akan kubuat kau mengerti.!" Kalimat posesif dari Naruto membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Inikah sisi lain dari diri Naruto ?

Naruto meraup bibir Sasuke dengan bringas

KREEEAKKkk.. Dengan secara tidak sabaran Naruto merobek seragam lengkap yang masih dikenakan Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menggali kuburannya sendiri. Otak jenius Sasuke dapat menangkap apa yang akan dilakukan NAruto setelah ini. Dan dengan kondisi yang tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan dan tangannya sekarang nasib buruk mungkin akan mempermainkannya.

"Akan kubuktikan aku lebih baik dari Neji.!" Naruto semakin rakus menghisap dan menggigit bibir Sasuke. Tangannya dengan tidak sabaran mengusap-usap tubuh Sasuke yang telah bebas halangan dari kain yang teronggok tidak berbentuk di lantai. Akhirnya tangannya berhenti pada suatu tonjolan dan menariknya dengan kencang.

"Agh,." Sasuke tidak sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya saat merasakan sakit pada putingnya yang ditarik dengan kasar oleh naruto. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lidah Naruto melesak ke dalam celah yang terbuka itu. Menemukan sebuah ruangan yang lembab dan dengan antusias mulai menjelajahinya. Naruto terus-terusan menjamah tubuh dihadapannya, menggerayangi dan menekan-nekan daerah menarik yang ditemukan oleh jemarinya, termasuk kedua puting Sasuke yang merupakan bagian faforitnya yang terus ia tekan dan pilin dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

'sial' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kemungkinan posisinya sebagai Seme akan berbalik menjadi Uke malam ini. Tapi ia bersumpah hanya untuk malam ini saja. Jika kekuatan Sasuke telah kembali dia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Naruto menyeringai menghentikan pekerjannya membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Hehehh… kau akan segera sadar Sasuke". Dan tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ucap Sasuke mulai panik. Harga dirinya serasa menurun drastis sekarang.

"Ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk membuktikan itu semua." Seringai Naruto tampak berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya. Seringaian itu tampak lebih menyeramkan daripada seringaian milik Kyuubi.

BRUGH

NAruto menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke atas ranjang mereka.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu Naruto segera menarik lepas celana bahan Sasuke. Memperlihatkan tubuh polos sempurna yang dikagumi banyak orang termasuk para kunoichi di dunia ini. Naruto merasa beruntung mendapatkan tubuh itu sebagai miliknya, dan tidak akan dengan mudah menyerahkan tubuh itu kepada orang lain termasuk Neji. Rasa empatinya kini telah lenyap dimakan perasaan cemburu yang terus dipompa oleh perkataan Sasuke tadi. Naruto mulai melucuti kaos dan boxernya dalam hitungan detik tanpa nengalihkan perhatiannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Kali ini dia akan dengan puas menjamah tubuh itu sebagai Uke. Dia sungguh tidak sabar, bagaimana wajah stoic itu akan menjadi lebih sexy saat ia mengerang dan memohon di bawah tubuhnya nanti.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan Sasuke ? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Jangan-jangan kau sudah lama menantikan ini ya ? Eh… maaf. Selama ini aku tidak tahu jika kau lebih suka berada diposisi Uke." Ucap Naruto seduktif seraya menduduki perut Sasuke.

Yang benar saja ? bukan ini yang Sasuke inginkan. Sasuke ingin mengatakan dia tidak bisa melawan karena tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Bukan karena Sasuke pasrah karena menginginkan posisi Uke. Namun jika ia katakan, tidak mungkin Naruto akan dengan segera membebaskan tangannya. Malah mungkin hal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

"Yang benar saja Dobe. Aku tidak sudi menjadi Uke orang idiot sepertimu. Aku adalah Sememu dan akan tetap selamanya menjadi Seme." Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menghentakkan tubuhnya dibantu kedua kakinya menjungkir balikkan Naruto sehingga posisinya terduduk di atas lantai. Kemudian Sasuke manambahinya dengan menendang wajah Naruto.

"Egh.." Naruto meringis mendapati lutut Sasuke menekan lehernya . Sasuke menyeringai.

Tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia segera melempar tubuh Sasuke dari atasnya kemudian secepatnya dia menonjok Sasuke yang tengah terduduk di sampingnya.

"Aku yang berkuasa malam ini Sasuke." Naruto meninidih tubuh Sasuke dan menguncinya." Hahh,,. Bukannya kau bilang ingin menjadi Uke Teme ?" Aku tidak rela jika kau hanya ingin menjadi Uke dari seorang Neji saja."

"Cukup Dobe. ! aku tidak ingin menjadi Uke dari siapapun."

"Cih, kau plin plan sekali Teme. Tenang saja aku akan memberitahumu nikmatnya menjadi seorang Uke tanpa kau harus pergi kepada Neji."

Naruto kembali merenggut bibir Sasuke. Kedua kakinya turut mengunci kaki Sasuke. Naruto tidak merasakan tangan Sasuke melawan sehingga dengan bebas ia menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke. Kedua batang mereka saling bersentuhan, membuat Naruto berinisiatif untuk menggesek-geseknya dibantu dengan tumpuan tangannya.

Lidah Naruto dengan liar membelit lidah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kuwalahan menghadapinya. Naruto seperti orang dikejar nafsu, melakukannya secara serampangan. Namun anehnya hal itu juga membuat gairah Sasuke lebih cepat naik. Sentuhan Naruto yang tidak sabaran membuatnya sulit dibaca. Tiba-tiba menggigit, tiba-tiba menekan dengan kuat, meremas bagian yang enak diremas, memilin dan mencubit putingnya, bahkan menampar bagian samping tubuhnya. Tempo gesekannyapun tidak beraturan, kadang sangat cepat lalu tiba-tiba pelan dan kembali cepat lagi, menaik turunkan kenikmatan yang ada. Keluar dari jalur normal yang biasa Sasuke lakukan secara teratur, membuat Sasuke marasakan hal lain di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tidak pernah didominasi seperti ini, entah kenapa menjadi semakin sensitive. Rasanya sentuhan yang ia rasakan ada di mana-mana. Sasukepun sadar ada dua Naruto yang sibuk menjamah tubuhnya saat dirubahnya posisi Sasuke pada pangkuan Naruto dengan Naruto yang lain sibuk menjilati tubuhnya.

Naruto yang ada di Belakang Sasuke terus mengecupi leher Sasuke, dan kedua tangannya sibuk memilin kedua putting Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di depannya mulai meraup benda milik Sasuke, langsung menghisapnya kuat-kuat seperti berusaha memeras apa yang ada di dalamnya.  
"Ugh,." Lenguh Sasuke, hisapan yang diberikan Naruto membuat ia seperti melayang, belum lagi semua sentuhan di daerah sensitive lainnya. Tangan Naruto meremas dan memainkan twinsball Sasuke tanpa melupakan bagian pangkal yang tidak terjamah oleh mulutnya. Tapi jangan salah milik Narutopun ukurannya tidak kalah dengan milik Sasuke. Milik Sasukememang lebih panjang, tapi milik Naruto lebih besar dan gemuk.

"SSssh.." Sasuke mendesis pelan meraskan miliknya mendapatkan service di dalam rongga hangat Naruto dengan banyak jilatan, kuluman dan gigitan kecil di bagian ujungnya.

"Nghkau cuurangh Narutoo." Desahanpun ikut keluar bersama protes yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Hemmnh.." Jawab Naruto masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau curangh..Sssh.. menggunakan bunshin."

Naruto melepas milik Sasuke dari mulutnya, membuat Sasuke kecewa namun Sasuke dapat menyembunyikannya. Sedangkan bunshin Naruto masih sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya di daerah tubuh atas Sasuke.

"Begitukah ? padahal ku pikir kau akan mendapat lebih banyak kenikmatan dengan threesome." Ucap Naruto meluruskan badannya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mendeath glare Naruto, sangat tidak setuju dengan ide Naruto. Rasanya Sasuke ingin membakar hidup-hidup Naruto dengan Amaterasunya, namun sayang sasuke tidak dapat mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Aliran chakranya telah ditutup oleh Neji. Jika tidak Sasuke pasti bisa membalikkan keadaan dibantu genjutsunya sekarang.

"Padahal aku ingin menghukummu dengan cara seperti ini. Baiklah jika kau tidak suka."

POFF. Bunshin NAruto yang memangku dan mengunci tubuh sasuke telah menghilang. Walau telah bebas Sasuke tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa tangannya.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi Seme, bersainglah secara jantan Dobe.!" Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan dirinya diperUke semudah ini oleh Naruto. Apa boleh buat dia harus mengatakan ini untuk bisa lepas dari kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan ini. "Bebaskan tanganku ! dan kita bertarung dengan adil." NAruto beralih memperhatikan tangan Sasuke sebentar dan tampak masih tidak mengerti.

"Cck Dobe. Neji telah menotok tanganku dan menutup aliran cakraku." Ucap Sasuke merasa sedikit ganjal mengucapkannya.

"Begitukah ? pantas saja." Ucap Naruto tampak berfikir sejenak. "Katakan kau tidak melawan Neji karena hal itu Sasuke !" Terlihat ekspresi serius Naruto mencari kebenaran dari Sasuke sekali lagi. "Tapi mengapa denganku kau berusaha melawan seperti itu ? Sebegitukah kau hanya ingin menjadi Uke Neji ?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada senduh.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ini membuat rasa bersalah Sasuke kembali muncul. "Bukan begitu Dobe. Aku memang berbohong tadi."  
Naruto kembali menatap mata Sasuke. "Benarkah ?"

"Yah dobe. Aku terlalu kesal dengan sikapmu sehingga aku mengucapkan itu semua untuk membalasmu." Tangan Naruto menangkup wajah Sasuke agar Sasuke menatap balik matanya untuk mancari kejujuran di balik batu obsidian itu. "Maaf Naruto. Sebenarnya itu yang ingin kuucapkan."

Hati Naruto mulai lega. Digerakkan tangannya mengelus wajah Sasuke. Keyakinan Naruto memang tidak pernah salah. Naruto sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan ia tahu bahwa Sasukepun juga meyanginya. Sehingga senyum tuluspun kembali mengembang pada bibirnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ucapkan tadi ?" Naruto ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke yang lebih meyakinkankan, walaupun ia telah mengerti.

Sasuke mendengus, namun dia memang hars mengucapkan ini. "Maaf, karena aku tidak terlalu berusaha lepas dari Neji tadi." 'dan malah menikmatinya' lanjut Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menghianatiku Sasuke." Ucap Naruto seraya memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn, Naruto. Aku juga minta maaf telah berkata seperti itu tadi."

"Jadi ?"

"Jangan membuatku kesal dengan sikap bodohmu seperti itu dan jangan membuatku mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dobe !"

"Hahahahh,,,." Naruto tertawa renyah di atas pundak Sasuke.

"Kau mencintaiku ?"

"Hn, aku mencintaimu Naruto."

"Ucapkan sekali lagi !" Pelukan mereka semakin mengerat walaupun tangan Sasuke tidak bisa membalas pelukan Naruto dengan mendekapnya balik.

"Aku mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintaiku Naruto."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke." Senyum tuluspun mengembang di bibir mereka. Yah, mereka memang saling mencintai. Dan mereka bahagia karena itu.

"Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku sekarang ?" Ucap Sasuke mengingatkan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan Naruto sekarang.

"Dengan senang hati Sasuke." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membaringkannya di atas kasur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe ?"

Naruto meraih milik Sasuke yang terlihat masih menegang walau terlupakan tadi. Memijatnya dan membuatnya kembali mengeras sempurna.

"Tentu saja membantumu Teme."

"Maksudku bantu aku membebaskan tanganku Dobe.!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke kemudian menyeringai. "Bukankah kau ingin mejadi Uke Teme". Ucapan Naruto membuahkan Death glare tajam dari sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi Uke Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi kau harus membayar Teme." Ucap Naruto tidak kalah keras. "Kau piker aku tidak marah melihatmu dengan Neji tadi ? dan ingat kata-katamu itu sungguh keterlaluan lowh.!" Lanjut Naruto dan merubah nadanya dengan sedikit Sing a song di akhir kalimat tadi.

"Jadi apa maumu ?" Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Jadi sebagai hukuman kau harus menjadi Uke malam ini Suke-chan.!" Naruto menyeringai licik. Dia sudah meliahat dan mencicipi saat mendominasi Sasuke tadi. Raut wajah Sasuke saat didominasi terlihat semakin tampan dan sexy di matanya. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto ingin menikmati menjadi seorang Seme dan melanjutkan perbuatannya tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, jika kau ingin menjadi Seme, lawan aku secara jantan Dobe.!"

"Bukan aku yang melakukan kecurangan Teme ! Itu salahmu sendiri yang telah lengah."

Sasuke mendengus kesal ' Itu salahmu karena tidak membiarkan aku beristirahat Dobe' ucap Sasuke di dalam hati. Dengan Naruto menjadi Uke saja sudah membuatnya tidak bisa beristirahat setiap malam. Apalagi dengan Naruto sebagai Seme.

"Tenang saja ! jadi uke juga tidak kalah nikmatnya loh Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. "Akulah sekarang yang akan memanjakan dan memberikanmu kepuasan. Jadi kau tidak perlu menggunakan tanganmu Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus ke arah lain. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Naruto yang keras kepala.

Naruto menangkup wajah Sasuke untuk memandangnya dan bertanya "Bagaiman ? hm ?"

"Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi Dobe."

Dan dengan itu Naruto kembali memagut bibir Sasuke, namun kali ini dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan berusaha menyalurkan semua rasa kasih sayangnya lewat ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

"AAah..Owh yeah." Desah Naruto di tengah pompaannya ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Rektum Sasuke memijit kejantanannya dengan ketat membuatnya melayang nikmat. Kenikmatan murni tanpa rasa sakit yang biasa ia rasakan dan dengan tidak sabaran lagi Naruto mempercepat gerakannya. Menumbuk secara cepat dan akurat prostat Sasuke secara terus menerus sehingga Sasuke mengerang nikmat karenanya. 'Jadi inikah rasanya menjadi Uke ? rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu membuat tubuhnya mengejang tidak terkendali. Ditambah semua sentuhan dan kecupan Naruto kepada tubuhnya yang menambah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Tanpa Sasuke harus ikut berperan aktif untuk mendapatkan kenikmatannya bersama Naruto.

'Menjadi Uke rasanya tidak buruk juga'.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya di dalam dekapan Naruto tangannya sudah dapat di gerakan sekarang. Dan beralih memandang Naruto yang didapatinya mulai membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ohayo Sasuke,"

"Hn, kurasa sekarang bukan pagi lagi Dobe." Gumam Sasuke, menyadari waktu tidurnya lumayan cukup lama kali ini dan mengingat kegiatannya tadi baru selesai saat sudah terdengar ayam berkokok mungkin sekarang sudah hampir sore.

"Bagaimana ? aku lebih baik dari Neji bukan ?" Canda Naruto.

"Berhentilah mengungkit itu Dobe ! Tidak berguna." Ucap Sasuke sengit.

"Hehehehh.. tapi menjadi Uke tidak buruk juga kan Sasuke .? Tanya Naruto. Namun Sasuke tridak menjawab itu.

"Tubuhku lengket semua aku harus mandi sekarang.. Ahh,,." Sasuke meringis saat dia mulai beranjak namun diurungkannya. Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit dan amat perih.

Naruto segera beranjak untuk membantu Sasuke. Namun saat Naruto menyentuh bahu Sasuke baru ia sadari sebuah aura hitam telah menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"I-ya." Ucap Naruto was-was merasakan Sasuke akan memasuki mode evilnya kali ini.

"Lain kali, jika kau ingin menjadikanku Uke. Langkahi mayatku terlebih dulu Dobe !"

"Eh,, tapi te-Teme.. akukan tidak mungkin bercinta dengan ma-mayat."

"Usuratonkachi." Desis Sasuke.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "A-apa ?" ucap Narut semakin gugup.

Tiba-tiba. DZIING… Sasuke mengaktifkan ethernal mangekyou sharingannya dan

"KYAAaa…" Naruto berguling-guling ria di atas lantai dengan amaterasu yang melahap tubuhnya.

_The End _

WAaah….,, kenapa jadi seperti ini ya ?

Padahal waktu nulis rasanya panjang benget. Tapi kenapa waktu saya baca alurnya masih saja kecepetan ya ?

Hah, entahlah. Moga tulisan saya untuk yang selanjutnya bisa berkembang menjadi lebih baik lagi. Maka dari itu mohon bantuan reader untuk perbaikan fic ini.

Owh ya. Ceritanya nggak nyambung, dan nggak masuk akal ya.? Mohon maaf soal itu semuanya. Habis mau gimana lagi.

Btw perasaan Sasuke yang seperti itu terlalu berlebihan ya ? Habis kalau tidak seperti itu saya tidak akan dapat konfliknya.

Bebas flame ! jadi jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya sebelum maninggalkan halaman ini ya !

RnR pliisss….!


End file.
